Dead Space (mobile)
Dead Space (mobile) refers to the game built for the mobile platforms. It was released exclusively for iPhone, iPad and iPod Touch. [http://m.ign.com/articles/1141233 Mobile-IGN: Dead Space iPhone Preview] Synopsis Character and setting In Dead Space, the player takes on the role of a surviving figure known as Codename: Vandal, a newly converted Unitologist, into the mines of Titan, the largest moon of Saturn. The game takes place in the same period of Dead Space: Ignition, three years after the events of Dead Space. Plot Vandal has been sent to Titan on a Unitologist secret mission for initially unknown purposes. After sabotaging some systems in the mines, some Unitologists who were also on a mission killed themselves in an area penetrated by the Marker's signal, becoming the first Necromorphs aboard The Sprawl. Eventually, Vandal discovers that she has unleashed the Necromorph outbreak and has to fight against waves of Necromorph forms and complete objectives in order to keep the Necromorph hordes from entering the public sector of The Sprawl. Meanwhile, during the initial outbreak, the Church of Unitology also orders an engineer to use Vandal's RIG signature and sabotage several powerboxes, preventing EarthGov from containing the outbreak. Vandal was subsequently attacked by Necromorphs. After escaping to Government Sector, Director Tiedemann, who managed to track the sabotage to Vandal's RIG, instructed Vandal to repair the emergency quarantine seal. After fixing the quarantine seal, Vandal journeyed to the GovSec underbelly. Tyler, a man who acted as support for Vandal on the Unitologist mission, then called Vandal and explained that he was unaware of the situation. After questioning Tyler about the Necromorphs, the two decide to work together and escape. At this point, Vandal began hallucinating from the influence of the Marker. With directions from Director Tiedemann and Tyler, Vandal receives the task to lockdown the doors to The Sprawl. However, when Vandal thinks she has succeeded with this, she learns that Tyler tricked her into unlocking the doors to The Sprawl's public sectors. With the Necromorphs beginning to enter The Sprawl, Tiedemann tells Vandal that the reactor core is overheating and to go and investigate the cause to try and make amends for her mistakes. When Vandal reaches the core she sees a large Necromorph "suffocating" it. After the battle with The Boss, the large creature, now falling into the core, grabs Vandal and tries to pull her into the core with it. Vandal, now without her helmet, crawls out of the core and slumps down onto the ground. She reveals her real name to be Karrie Norton whilst trying to get help. The game ends with Tyler telling his superiors that the Necromorph outbreak was a success. Then the screen goes back to where The Boss was fought, showing that Vandal is gone and only her helmet remains, leaving her fate unclear. Gameplay Dead Space: iPhone GameplaywQJjPVSW2T0 The gameplay of Dead Space is unique from other Dead Space titles; the control system is handled entirely by the iPhone/iPad's touch-screen and firing the weapons can be performed by a tap on the screen. Whenever Vandal is grabbed by a Necromorph, the touch screen is used to break free either by sliding your finger to use the plasma saw, or tapping to throw them off balance. The game includes two new exclusive weapons including the Plasma Saw and Core Extractor. A recent patch has added a Survival mode and a new weapon called the Heavy Pulse Rifle.http://www.destructoid.com/dead-space-ios-updated-with-new-mode-new-weapon-202164.phtml Trivia *﻿Much like Dead Space and Dead Space: Extraction, the first letter of the chapter names will spell out a message, here being, "He Will Betray' which is taken from, "H.E.W.I.L.L.B.E.T.R.A.Y." in reference to Tyler stating how the execution was successful right after the sudden disappearance of Codename: Vandal (Karrie Norton). *If you listen carefully during the opening sequence you can hear a woman singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". *Although the game is entitled Dead Space it is not a remake or port of the video game Dead Space, the first game of the series. *Vandal's halucinations differ from Isaac's; while Isaac's involve Nicole, Vandal's involve Necromorphs, for example- In the beginning of Chapter 2, in a node locked room, if you open it, it will go into a quarantine, and limbs will be strewn all over the room. After a few moments, it returns to normal. In the same Chapter, where there are a lot of Necromorphs faking death, and the only way to escape is to touch all the Necromorphs, have them attack Vandal, then kill them; when Vandal imagines herself as a Necromorph, when she turns normal again, she is in disbelief, remarking ,"What the hell?"; when a face pops up on screen and it goes away for a few seconds; when she imagines the marker in a desert. It is unknown how she gets these, as she has no contact with the marker. Or its possible she came into contact with it before the events of Dead Space Mobile, which is likely. Gallery File:DSMobile01.png File:DSMobile02.png DeadspaceMobile1.jpg|Progression concepts for Vandal's RIG Dead Space Mobile Shot One.png|Vandal with the Line Gun. iPod-1 023.png|Vandal in the Level three RIG The Boss.png|Vandal fighting The Boss on chapter 12 Sources Category:Games